


Rebirth

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Tony recovers from Obadiah's attack.Prompt: "I will never forgive you for this."





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt list](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/post/163430783242) made by [serving-inspiration](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Tony gasped for breath.

His body ached, his veins burned. His throat was so parched.

He was shaking. His heart pounding. The poison in his blood pumped through all his vessels; he could feel it travelling still.

The man named Obadiah nudged him with his boot. “You know, watching you reminds me of my own rebirth. Such a painful thing.”

Tony’s eyes barely focused on him. A blurred figure in the haze of agony.

“It’s almost over now, boy. You’ll feel better soon.”

“I… w-will never forgive you… for this,” Tony promised.

“You might change your mind. Forever is a long time to hold onto anger.”

“Will haunt you.”

“No you won’t. Because you won’t be dead.”

The pain in his body faded and he could breathe. His eyes focused and his vision sharpened. He smelled living beings, but most of all, blood. Fresh, deliciously sweet blood.

“What did you do to me?”

“Welcome to the family, Anthony Stark.” Obadiah grinned at him. “Your blood was too tempting to ignore, but you’re far more useful alive than you are dead.”


End file.
